A Kitty In Need
by GayliensExist
Summary: Adrien's always been perfect, so Chat Noir has to be perfect as well. But he's not, and that's the problem,. He cuts and is anorexic. Adrien tries his best to keep his lady from finding out, but what happens when his mask slips, just eniugh for his lady to se his true colors. How will she react? Will their identites be revealed?
1. Chapter 1: Shut Up Hawkmoth

Wow! Two fanfics in one day! Here's a Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction!

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION HAS THE FOLLOWING CONTENT: A FEELING OF SELF HATE, SELF HARM, SUICIDLE THOUGHTS, FAKE PERSONAS, INSECURITY, AND EATING DISORDERS.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Enjoy!

Chat Noir/Adrien

I faked a smile and said "Pound it!" with Ladybug. "Au revoir Chat Noir!" I sighed. "Au revoir M'lady." I waved until she was out of sight. I jumped over to my house, opened the door, and de-transformed. I plopped onto my bed and muttered, good night Plagg."

"Wait, kid. You have homework, and you really should take a shower. You stink."

I chuckled at plaggs way with words. "Wow, thanks Plagg." Though i got up and went to my desk, starting on my homework.

Ladybug/Marrinette

I groaned.

"What's wrong Marinette?"

I smile at Tikki. "Nothing. I just realized that I have to do my homework."

Tikki smirked. "1. . .2. . .3. . . "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*Somewhere in the distance*

?

"Soon...very soon...I will have their miraculous!"


	2. Chapter 2- Marinette

**_Hi again. So, here's my next chapter._**

 ** _Karly Kat 13: Aw, thank you. I'm glad you're excited (:_**

 ** _Now, if you want you name in here, please comment whatever you like, as long as it's not mean. Please be nice :P_**

 ** _WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTENT HAS THINGS LIKE SELF HARM, SUICIDLE THOUGHTS, EATING DISORDERS, AND MORE. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS, THEN PLEASE READ SOMETHING ELSE, OR ANOTHER ONE OF MY FANFICTIONS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED_**

 _At the Dupan-Cheng's_

 _Marinette/Ladybug_

I walked to my to my bed, grabbed my purse, and left my room. "I'm leaving!" I called, hearing the normal, "Have a great day," and walked to school.

"Gurl! You're here! Actually on time." I giggled. " I know right?"

We walked to class, Alya jamming on about Ladybug, and took a seat. I sighed, watching Adrien lovingly.

 _Adrien/Chat Noir_

I faked a smile wincing when Nino bro-hugged me. We sat down, and I got lost in thought.

There was a hand poking my shoulder. "A-adrien? Ar-are you o-okay?" I turn to see Marinette.

 _ **Dun dun dun!**_

 _ **Sorry it's so short. I'm not used to writing long fanfictions. It'll get longer soon. Promise :)**_

 _ **Tell me shat you all thought!**_

 ** _Peace out!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Uh, What?

_**Hey guys! I'm back for another update on this chapter! Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy!**_

 _ **WARNING: THERE IS SOME DIFFERENT TYPES OF VIOLENCE, SUCH AS ABUSE, SELF HARM, INSECURITIES, AND MORE. IF ANY OF THIS TRIGGERS YOU PLEASE GO READ SOME OTHER FANFIC, ONE OF MINE OR SOMEONE ELSE'S. THANKS!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG**_

 _Normal Pove_

Adrien statred at Mari, worried. 'Please don't ask the question… Please don't ask the quetsion!'

Mari took a deep breath before asking: "Adiren, are you okay?"

'Annnnnd, she asked the question. Great.'

Adrien faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm great Marinette. Thanks for asking!"

Mari scanned him befroe opening her mouth to say something when the bell rang. Adrien looked up. 'Saved by the bell, even though it's weird ghat it went off this early. I guess I was so foaced on Mari that I didn't even notice class. Oops.' (AN: Yeah you were (;).

She stared at him before saying, "We'll talk later," before walking off. I stared after her for a while before thinking. "Oh, no.'

I slowly got up and packed my school stuff before walking out of the classroom.

*Two Hours Later*

After lunch, while I had been worrying all day about the talk with Marinette, I got a text from an unfamiliar phone number.

?: **Hey, this is Marinette. Alya gave me your number, which she got from Nino. I hope that's okay.**

Adrien: ' _Course it is. It's nice of you to worry, but I'm okay. Don't worry._

Marinette: **Don't lie to me.**

Marinette: **I know when people are lying to me, especially you, Kitty.**

Adrien: … _.What'd you just call me?_

 _ **AN: OOOFFF. I didn't plan for this story to take it this way, but ya know what, it's my story, and I can do what I want with it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one! Comment what you thought. Love ya, and stay awesome! Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Welp, This Is Happening

_**Hey guys! I'm back at it for the next chapter! Also, I'm sorry for the last chapter. I seriously didn't plan it to happen like this, but I can seriously see it happening, not gonna lie. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **WARNING: This story involves abuse, Anxiety, Self Harm, Self Hate, Eating Disorders, and more. Please be cautious reading, and if any of this triggers you, go read another fanfic. Thanks!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug!**_

 _Adrien_

I stared at the screen when it buzzed and Mari's number popped up.

 **I called you Kitty, Kitten. (;**

Holy. . .Mari's. . .Ladybug?

 _M'lady?_

 **Ugh, finally you get it. Do you know how hard it's been to keep it a secret? And I thought keeping my identity a secret was difficult.**

 _M'lady. . ._

 **Yes?**

 _Are you okay with it being. . .me?_

 **Yes. Why wouldn't I be? I'm so overjoyed you don't understand. Are YOU okay with it being me?**

 _So happy, Purrcess. :")_

 **There's my kitty, back at it with the cat puns. I missed that. You've been so. . .different lately.**

 _Yeah, just having family issues._

 **Aw, I'm sorry. Would it help to see me or no?**

 _It would, actually. If you're not busy, that it._

 **Silly Kitty. I'm never too busy for you. 3**

 _Did you just?_

I was shocked. Did she really just flirt with me?

 **Mayyyybe. (;**

 _Yes!_

I grinned happily. It's happening! Finally!

 **Meet me at the eiffel tower at 7:30?**

 _Yup! See you soon, M'lady._

 **See you soon, Kitten.**

I sighed lovingly at the screen before putting away my phone. Time to get ready!

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long for a new chapter. My mom and I got into this big fight, and it's kinda weighing me down. Iĺl do my best to update as much as I can. Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Talking

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading these chapters and this story. Now, one of my ex friends (we broke off once she found out I'm gay) emailed me and said that I shouldn't be writing this kind of story ´cause of the fact that I ¨don't know what it's like¨, but how she knows that is weird because we haven't talked in years and she obviously doesn't know what she's talking about ´cause I have cut (and still do) and I´ve been diagnosed with anorexia for 2 years.**_

 _ **So, this is a long AN before the new chapter, but I just wanted to tell you that 1. I have gone threw this, which is why I feel that I have the right to write about this, and this is kinda helping me get over these said issues and more that I have.**_

 _ **And 2. If youŕe triggered by this, don go after me fore it, as I always say before I go on with the story: If you are triggered by this, don read; I have many other fanfics, and if you want a good story to read, I can give you some.**_

 _ **Sorry for this long AU.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don´t own ML.**_

 _ **WARNING: If any of this triggers you, please go somewhere else. Thanks!**_

 _ **TO:  
Guest- Sorry about them being so short. I´ll try harder to make them longer.**_

 _ **Guest (I assume this is the same one as above)- It's okay. Easy mistake. Also, thanks so much! And don´t worry, my self esteem is so low no one can bring me down. :P And if you want to make a fanfic, tell me (you can pm me if you want) what you like (shows, books, ect) and I'll reply as soon as I can to help you out. (:**_

 _ **Guest- I mean fight.**_

 _ **Anyways, after all of that, let's get to it!**_

 _Marinette_

I smiled softly as I did my hair (which was down and curled, just for him). My kitty, who´s one of the sweetest people in the world, and I were about to meet face to face.

That's when I realized:

We´re meeting each other!

¨Okay, I just need to double check my hair and makeup. Hey Tikki, do I look okay?¨

Tikki giggled. ¨Yes, Mari. You look amazing.¨ I knew she wasn't lying. I grinned. ¨Thanks, Tiks.¨

I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring. Then: ¨Honey your _friend_ is here.¨ She giggled at the word friend and I groaned. She totally knows I like him. ¨Coming Mom!¨ I called before opening my purse and letting Tikki go in.

I ran down the stairs, saw Adrien with a small smile on his face, talking to Mamma.

Mom turned around and smiled softly. ¨Hi sweety. I won't be home tonight, and your father need his sleep, so try to be quiet when you come home, and let me know if you´re sleeping over.¨

I giggled and nodded. "Of course, Mama!" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Adrien. "So, shall we go?"

He nodded with this love in his eyes. "Sure, our rides' just around the block. There's already so many cars out in front of your house for some reason."

I thought about that as we walked to my front door. "Oh yeah! My neighbor is having her 19th birthday party! I should probably give her my gift."

When we got outside, I looked around to make sure that no one was around, and, seeing that no one was, I quickly opened my purse and whispered, "Tikki, can I please have the gift?"

Tikki giggled and nodded before flying out (not before peaking to double check no one was there and waving to Adrien when she saw it was only him) before I grabbed the small box.

"Okay, get back in Tikki." She nodded. "Can I have a cookie?" I turned to Adrien, who was smiling softly and asked, "Do you have any cookies in your car?"

He thought about it before nodding. "Yeah, I think we do." I looked at Tikki as she snuggled in tight. "We'll get you some in a bit, Tiks." She nodded and I closed the purse up. "Sorry about that. I kinda get side-tracked a lot." He smiled. "It's okay. . .Bugaboo. . ." Adrien started to walk away while I spluttered.

I ran to catch up to him. "Kitty, really?" He blushed and shrugged. "Well, you just called me Kitty, so we're even." I smirked. "Are we though? You better watch your back, Kitten."

We walked up to the car and he opened my door for me. "Thank. You sweet." I said as I got in. He smiled and went over to his door after shutting mine.

"No problem." He replied once he got in.

Once we got to his house, I met his dad (still can't believe I met Gabriel Agreste!) we went into his room.

Almost two seconds after entering, a black and white being along with a black being flew out into sight.

"Tikki!"

"Plag!"

Tikki hugged what I assumed was Plag, Chat's kwami, and they flew over to Adrien's dresser to talk.

"Sooooo. . ." I said awkwardly, not knowing what to say." He smirked. "So, what do we do now?"

I sighed. "We just, talk, I guess." He nodded, and we sat down to talk.

1 hour later

Adrien was laughing his butt off while I told him about the message.

"That's kinda creepy, Bug."

I pouted. "I know! But I didn't want you to know."

He looked confused. "Why not?"

I sighed. "I'm actually really insecure. That's probably why I kept saying no to revealing our identities. Sure, it's also 'cause it could get the people we care about hurt, but the main reason it 'cause I thought you'd be disappointed or something."

I tried my best to make it sound like I didn't care, but Adrien saw right through my mask.

"Oh, Bug. . ."

All of a sudden I was pulled into a hug.

"I could never be disappointed in you, and in the fact that is _was_ you. God, I'm so happy that it's you, Mari. You're kind, smart, and stand up for what you believe in. How I didn't realize it was you is a mystery."

I smiled softly and pulled back, stroking his hair. "I'm so glad it's you too, Kitty, and not just because you're Adrien, but because you're Chat Noir, my precious Kitty, who I trust with all my life. And, if it weren't for Adrien getting to me sooner, I would have gone fore Chat instead of him."

I could tell my Kitty was shocked, and it's cute.

 _Adrien_

She. . .WHAT?

I couldn't think. All that was going through my head was: _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG_

"You. . .could've. . .Oh my god. . ." I grinned.

Mari blushed. "And. . .don't freak out, but he did kinda worm his way into my heart."

I was done. "Ya know, the same is with Ladybug and Marinette."

She was grinning too. "So, you like both sides of me as well?"

I nodded. "And you. . .?"

She brushed my hair out of my face. "Of course, Silly."

I gulped. . . "So, if I asked you out. . .on. . .like, a date, you wouldn't disagree?"

She nodded. "I would like that, if you did."

I took a small, deep breath before standing up, taking her hand for her to stand with me, before gently taking her hand, bending down and kissing it, and asking, "then, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you do the honor of going on a date with me?" I knew it was cheeky, but some on! I'm still Chat noir, just as much as I am Adrien.

Mari gigged and pulled me up. "I'd be delighted." She said with a small laugh. "But you have to organize the date with me, and be prepared for me to be late."

I laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Oh, and can I put something special in the date?"

She sighed. "Fine, Kitty."

I jumped in happiness before she told me to get some paper and a pencil so we could organize it.

 _ **Hey guys! Was this long enough for for you? Also, if any of you have any ideas for a special date fore Mari and Adrien, let me know! Also, any suggestions for future chapters would be greatly appreciated. Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Mari Meets The Father

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading as much. I stopped watching this show, as well as losing inspiration for my stories. Here's a new chapter, though, since I started watching this show after a while of proding from my two cousin´s.**_

 _ **Daniela123: Welp, here you go! Sorry for the wait lmao.**_

 _Adrien_

When we were done, I was jumping up and down for joy. I was gonna go on a date with M´lady on this Friday. Gosh, I was so excited!

¨Okay Kitty, calm down.¨ Speaking of her, she was sitting on my bed and watching me with our kawmi´s (Plagg was laughing hysterically). I glared at him, but was not able to wipe the grin off of my face.

¨Plagg. . .Don't laugh at me. . .¨ I grumbled, embarrassed.

Mari was laughing at me along with Plagg, though she did try to hide it. I pouted, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Sorry, Kitten. . .It's just, you look so cute like that!" Mari managed to say between her giggles.

I grumbled about "Not being cute" while darting my eyes around the room. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. "Adrien, your father is home, and he would like to meet your. . .friend." Natalie's head poked out from behind the door, and I could tell that she was smiling knowingly.

I sighed. "Let's just hope this goes well. . ." I was nervous about how this would go, since my father is not a very. . .obvious man, and he doesn't notice things very easily. "Okay, you ready to meet my father, Mari?" I held out my hand for her to take.

Notice I said "are you ready", as if I wasn't giving her a choice, which I wasn't. It would look bad for her if she didn't go down to his study and meet him. It wouldn't be good for her, and I know she has a chance to get him to like her, since they're both really good at fashion designing.

She nodded, looking sadly at me as she took my hand. I knew right then and there, she knew why I wasn't giving her much of a chance, which was better than her running away in fear.

When we got to my father's study, I knocked on the door politely. "Father, you wanted to meet my. . ." I don't know what to call her, "My friend?" His head slowly went up, and he nodded. "Yes, please, come in and introduce me to her." I nodded, took her hand, and led her into the room I've been in so many times (and none of them were good memories).

We stopped in front of him and I looked at her for a small second before saying, "Father, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my best friend." My father put on the normal Agrest smile and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Marinette. I'm Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste, but I'm sure you already knew that. Now, what do you want to do in your future?"

Mari's Eyes instantly lit up and she said, "Well, I want to be a fashion designer, like you. It's been my dream since I was six, when I saw my first show on T.V!"

Father smiled softly, and they started to talk about fashion. I backed up a bit so they could talk.

"Well, would you mind if I became your mentor, Miss. Marinette?" Mari smiled brightly, and replied with a quick, "Of course I wouldn't mind! I would love for you to become my mentor!" Father nodded, and they exchanged phone numbers so they could discuss the dates.

He motioned for me to lean down, and whispered in my ear, "she'd be a great wife for you in the future." My face turned bright red, and I squeaked out, "Father! I haven't even took her out on a date!" He chuckled. "But when will you."

I turned my head away and mumbled, "This Friday." He smirked. "I will clear that day for you, then. Goodbye, I have to get back to work." I nodded, and we left to go back to my room. "Sorry about him, M'lady. He can be a bit. . .much." She giggled. "It's okay. I'm glad he liked me."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. "Of course he did. Who doesn't?" She blushed before saying, "Love you too, kitty."

 _ **Okay, so it was a bit cheesy, but so freaking what? I love them so much, guys, I can't even. Anyways, I love you guys, and stay awesome!**_


	7. Chapter 7: School Time

_**I started again and now I can't stop! Send helppppp! Lmao**_

Miki Sa: 1. Thx very much! and 2. I am too! I wanted to make this story hate Hawkyboy and love Gabe, even for a little bit :P

 _ **I don't own MLB. Sorry. My life is so dang boring lmao.**_

 _Mari_

When I woke up this morning, it was at five in the morning! I'm actually up early. I'm so proud. It's definitely not because of Adrien. . . no. . . why would you think that?

Anyways, I got up, put on a pink floral skirt, pink high heeled boots, and a pink floral t-shirt before waking up Tikki, giving her a cookie, and started to bake some sweets for my friends.

At exactly 6:30, I heard the doorbell ring. My parents and I (we were all up by this time) looked up before my mom went to answer it. "Oh, Adrien, hi, it's nice to see you." I heard his kind voice say something before my mom giggled. "Of course, I know Marinette would be delighted. Thanks so much."

She poked her head in the doorway and called out to me. "Mari, sweetie, Adrien's here to drive you to school." I grinned, got my purse (Tikki was chowing down on her third cookie this morning) and went over to the door.

"Hi, Adrien." I said, blushing a bit. He smiled and took my hand. "Come on, Mari. We don't wanna be late." I nodded before walking with him, waving and blowing a kiss to my parents, who said, "aw" to us.

When I got in (Adrien opened the door for me), the partition (the window that divides the driver from the riders) slid closed and Tikki and Plagg flew over to each. They sat down on the cup holder that was between us and started to chat.

Adrien took my hand again and smiled kindly at me. "You look great, Bug." I grin flirtatiously. "As do you, Mr. Agrest." He laughed. "You awesome, M'lady." And I knew it to be true. They way he looked at me. . . it made me feel important and beautiful. "Thanks Kitty." I was sure my face was red, and I couldn't believe how sweet mykitty was. _He's so darn cute._ I couldn't help thinking this. He just was.

"We're here." Tikki and Plagg were already hidden before the sliding door slid down and The Gorilla was looking at them. Adrien and I got outside and I thanked them.

"You're welcome, Marinette." Natalie smiled before getting back inside.

Kitty took my hand and excitedly dragged me to class. "Adrien! Adrien, wait!"

He paused and turned. "What's wrong Bugaboo?" I looked down at our hands. "Are you sure you don't mind letting people know we're. . .um. . ." I paused, since I didn't know if we _were_ dating or not.

"Dating?" he asked amusedly. I nodded. "Oh, Bug. You know I don't mind. I love you. You're sweet, kind, and compassionate, and my dad loves you, so you have to be amazing." I smiled. "Okay, if you're sure," I took his head and headed to the classroom. "then let's go!"

He laughed and we walked, and in hand, to class.

 _ **Hey guys. So, comment if you want me to have a specific date for them! Love y'all!**_


	8. Chapter 8- Adrienette Announcement

**Sorry this took so long. I needed to focus on school and all of a sudden I'm writing again and then BOOM I was like Woah, I should write more of my old fanfics. So here it is!**

 **This is actually one of my fav fanfics, and it's obvious you like it too! Enjoy!**

 **Jane the fan- I am now! And thx for liking it so much.**

 **Remember, comment and you'll get a special shoutout in the next chapter!**

 **WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION HAS THE FOLLOWING CONTENT: A FEELING OF SELF HATE, SELF HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, FAKE PERSONAS, INSECURITY, AND EATING DISORDERS.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 _Third person_

When they got inside the class, Alya and Nino were staring at them. Not only were they early, but they were holding hands. "Nino, the fuck is this witchery? Did they get hexed or something?"

Nino laughed and shook his head. "Oh maybe they finally confessed their feelings for each other the normal way and are dating now. . ."

They looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Nah. They're too stupid and oblivious to each other to do that." Nino said with a chuckle, thinking of Adrien's famous line of "Marinette's just a friend". (my poor idiotic boi)

Alya nodded. "Not to mention that Mari can't talk to him for the life of her." Nino agreed with a nod. "That's true."

All of a sudden Adrien had stood on top of the teacher's desk and shouted for everyone to listen to him. "May I please have your attention?"

"GUYS! LISTEN TO ADRIEN!" Everyone turned to Mari and Adrien in shock. Who knew Mari had lungs like that. Jeez.

She smiled happily. "Thanks, Baby." Adrien said, winking at her before turning back to everyone else.

"Now, here's the thing. My dumb ass finally realized my feelings for Mari and Mari came to me and told me she liked me. When she did that before she could leave I admitted that I liked her. We're going on our first date (which we won't tell you when it is), and you can't come. Okay? So yeah, we're dating, and no I don't like anyone else. Mari is the only one for me. Do you understand that Chloe, Lila?" They nodded sadly at him. Chloe looked at Mari in acceptance while Lila glared at her.

"Don't look at me like that, Lila. You can't make him fall in love with anyone. He just ended up with me. I can't do anything about it. Sorry girl!"

Chloe nodded. "That's right." Everyone stared at her in shock. "What? He's my best friend other than Sabrina. I have to accept the fact that he doesn't like me like that. I support you two. Treat him well, Marinette."

Mari nodded with a grin. "I will. Thanks, Chloe." She nodded and Nino went to sit with Adrien while Mari sat in Nino's spot. Adrian put his hand on Mari's thought while she laid her head on his shoulder.

They were both very excited about the date. It was gonna be a long day.

 _ **Okay so I need advice for the next chapter. Here's what I want.**_

 _ **something you like- this means a date that you like the idea of, anything you want!**_

 _ **I'll choose this winner and you'll get a shoutout in the next chapter. Thx, and bye y'all!**_


	9. Chapter 9-Plagg Outs Adrien

**Hey, what's up guys? Imma backy back for a new chapter! I got many ideas but here's the winner is from** **Guineapiggirl60 and Jane the fan. I chose two of them, Here's what they said:**

 **Guineapiggirl60-Movie Date, Mari gets scared and has to hold Adriens hand, Making Adrien refill the popcorn like 5 times (and he pretends to eat it while throwing it under his seat)**

 **\- Ice cream date at Andres. I'm trying to think about how Adrien as an anorexic would avoid this. Maybe just fasting for like 2 days before it and then her collapses**

 **\- Just a walk. I mean seriously; simple, exercising (Calorie burning for Adrien), the get to take in the city, kissing in an alleyway, etc I bet an Akuma would come and they would transform together in that same alleyway)**

 **\- Restaurant date …. ehhh. Adrien wouldn't like it. I haven't really seen any red flags for Anorexia here, but then again, those things aren't really mentioned. But a restaurant date would shed light on the situation. Maybe he would do the same thing as the ice cream date .. excessive fasting?**

 **\- I seriously NEED an Ice skating date like in frozer. Adrien would get super cold and wear like 3 jackets or something.**

 **Jane The Fan-** **Hmmm...maybe they should go to Andre's as a couple for once!**

 **And I chose: Andre's and an Ice Skating date. Thanks so much for your ideas!**

 **Please go follow them!** **Guineapiggirl60** **and** **Jane the fan** **.**

 **Also, thanks so much to Guineapiggirl60 for the sweet message. I've been anorexic for a year and a half, and I'm so glad I could make a fanfic that you like. Writing has always been to help me write to my emotions. I feel a connection to you for some reason. Thanks to all my readers for helping this story become great! Enjoy!**

 _Adrien_

At lunch I escaped the classroom, making an excuse that I had to use the bathroom, and went inside.

Once inside, I took the pills out of my pocket and took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to do.

"Kitten, you don't have to do this. You don't have to listen to your father." I shook my head in sadness. "No, you're wrong. I have to. I can't do anything against my father. I'm too weak." With that said, I walked over to the stall and plopped the pills in my mouth despite Plagg's cries to not do it. It took about five seconds before I started to hurl in the toilet, small green chunks spewing out of my mouth.

As I hadn't eaten anything in a few days, there wasn't much I could throw up, so it ended in a minute.

"Oh God kid. How could he do this to you?"

I chuckled darkly. "Very easily, Plagg. Before mom died he loved me, but now. . . He's different. That loving father who read stories to me to help me fall asleep, who danced and laughed with mom and I on stormy days, the one who cuddled me when I had a nightmare, is all gone, replaced with a dark man who has no son but an employee, engrossed in making images and grieving over his lost wife. He doesn't love me anymore, and I'm starting to think no one does." Plagg shook his head and a small tear left his eyes, a sob breaking out before flying over and hugging me on the cheek.

"Of course people love you! I love you, Mari loves you, Tikki loves you, and so do your other friends. We all care about you, Kitten. Now come on, clean up so we can talk to Mari about this. We're taking the rest of the day off." I shook my head in fear, not wanting Mari to find out but it was too late; Plagg had already flushed the toilet and forced me to rinse my mouth and clean up. Then he flew into my pocket and I walked out.

I got to the lunch room but before I could go over to my girlfriend and friends, my phone rang. "Natalie. . ." I answered it on the second ring. "Yes, natalie?"

" **Did you take the pills, Adrien?"**

I grimaced. The puke still lingered in my mouth. "Yes, Natalie. I've been taking it every day."

 **Good. You have a photoshoot tomorrow."**

My eyebrows raised in school. I had just had a shoot though! "But Natalie!"

" **No buts Adrien. Your father was kind enough to let you have today off. And it will be extra long to make up for today. Understand?"**

I sighed, my shoulders slumping. "Yes ma'am. . ."

" **Good. Have a good day, Adrien."**

"You too Natalie. . ." I hung up, and felt Plagg press a small weight in my pocket, letting me know he was there for me. I smiled. He could be really sweet when he needed to be.

I went over to the table and sat next to Mari. "Sorry I'm late. I had to do something."

Nino raised his eyes. "Dude, no lunch again?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Can't eat anything." His eyes went wide. "

Like, at all?" I shook my head again.

"No. Father won't let me. I have another modeling gig tomorrow, and it's "extra long". I apparently have to make up for father's "kindness" for letting me have a day off today. And here I thought he was getting better."

They winced. "Dude, your dad _sucks_. No offense." I laughed softly.

"No, none taken. I totally agree, man. He does suck. He's a horrible father who doesn't give a crap about his own son anymore."

I felt a hand cup my cheek and I turned to my beautiful Mari, who was crying.

"What's wrong?" She lent her forehead against mine.

"You're so kind and pretty, you just don't deserve this, Adrien. Your father is a horrible man. I used to like him but now. . ." She shook her head in disgust. "I resent him. Hey, how about we take the rest of the day off, just you and me, and hang out at my house? Then we can go on our date later."

I grinned and nodded. "Please?" She giggled her cute little giggle before texting her mom to let her know.

While she did that and turned to Alya and Nino. "Can you guys let our teachers know that we're excused from class?"

They nodded and went back to talking. Mari and I took hands and silently grabbed our stuff before walking out of school. I texted the Gorilla to let him know he wouldn't have to pick me up.

The first smell I took in was cinnamon, sugar, and just the smell of a bakery. I saw Mari's parents selling food to people.

I smiled and waved at them. Sabine gave me a gentle, motherly smile that made me want to cry and hug her at the same time. I blinking back the tears and followed Mari upstairs.

She locked the door then looked at me. Plagg and Tiki came out. The second they did I knew I was in for it.

Before I could stop him, Plagg yelled, "Adrien's taking dieting pills because his dad is making him and they make him puke! Also, he's starving himself and cutting! He hasn't eaten in a week! Please help him!" I stepped back in shock as I watched Plagg start to cry. I wrapped him up in my hands and held him, softly whispering in his ear.

"It's okay buddy. I'm okay, I'm not going anywhere, my sweet Kwami. I promise." He looked up at me before flying into my chest. I stumbled in shock before kissing his soft head and humming a song my mom used to sing for me when I was sad.

His cries eventually turned into light sniffles and I handed him to Tikki. "Take care of him for me, please?" She nodded and I turned toward M'lady, only to have her hug me so tight it was like the world was ending.

"Oh my poor poor, sweet little Kitty. Oh Adrien. I'm so sorry, Kitty Cat. Let me look at you." I turned my head down at her and she pulled away, kissing me on the lips. "Talk to me, Kitty. Please, I want to help you." We sat down and I started to explain.

"I guess it's just my way of having control. I mean, I've never had complete control. With my dad always watching me and controlling my every movement, even before my mom disappeared, it's hard. Even with being Chat Noir it's still difficult to have control. I don't know. It's hard to explain."

She nodded. "I hear you, and I understand. But you still could have come to me. Not only are you hurting yourself, but you're hurting others that care about you as well. I mean, did you see Plagg? And me, well I'm good at hiding my emotions, but it still hurts. You're my sweet Adrien who's always there for his friends. I'm so grateful to have you in my life, and knowing that you're hurting yourself, God you have no idea." She leaned over to kiss me, gently holding my neck, rubbing the tension out of my neck.

"Mari. . ."

She smiled lovingly at me. It was as if I was the only one she could see; the only one she needed in the world. 'I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean for you to find out."

She shook her head, tears filling eyes. "No, I'm glad Plagg told me. I would have wanted to know. I care a lot about you, Sweetie."

I smiled my normal kind smile. "Same here, M'lady." We hugged and started to play some games while we waited for the time of the date to come.

 **Knock knock**

"Mari honey , can we come in?" Mari's parents knocked on the door. "Yeah, come on in. I curled more in her arms, comfortable in my position in her arms with my head on her chest and her playing with my hair.

The trapdoor opened and her parents stuck their heads in. "Oh, I didn't know Adrien was here. I sweetie. Are you okay?" I turned my head to look at them before nodding. "Yeah, just tired." I turned back and closed my eyes, sighing in contempt. "Well I just wanted to let you know that it's time for your date, unless you're not up for it."

I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eyes before blinking. "Awww, you look adorable Adrien!" Mari's mom's voice shocked me. I looked at the Dupain-Cheng family. They were looking at me with a small smile on each of their faces.

"Huh? What's up?" They just shook their heads and smiled softly. Then her parents dragged me out to let Mari get ready. I quickly grabbed my bag so I could put on my outfit I had in my bag.

I took a deep breath before walking up to the mirror, shocked at my look.

 **Hey guys! The next chapter will be the date!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Please, R &R and thanks to the people who helped me gain ideas on what to do for the date.**


End file.
